


Grocery Day

by ThatwasJustaDream



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bunker Fic, Eye Sex, Food Porn, M/M, Silly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-22
Updated: 2014-01-22
Packaged: 2018-01-09 15:04:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 411
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1147412
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatwasJustaDream/pseuds/ThatwasJustaDream
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for a prompt from Kaige68 on the 1_million_words comm on LJ, the prompt being 'sandwich fixings'.  It worked well with Cas attempting to enjoy his food in tonight's epi.  ;),  Just a fun moment with the three of them in the bunker 'cause I'd so like to see that.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Grocery Day

“Sliced turkey. Got it.” Sam jotted it down and looked over at the angel sitting at the bunker’s kitchen table, engrossed by whatever he was googling on the laptop. “Nothing else, Cas, just turkey?”

“The thick bread would be nice. Sourdough. Mild. Extra chewy,” Cas said it with a touch of awe in his voice; less as if he was being specific for clarity’s sake and more like he was reliving the experience -- the biting into it, the richness of the bread blending with the turkey. “Oh, and sliced muenster.”

“Mild bread, mild cheese,” Sam jotted again. “Check.”

“And I’d like that very exotic condiment …what is it, the …spread? Sweet and creamy. Addictively so. Exciting note of egg in it.”

“Uh, that’d be mayo, Cas and it’s not exotic. It’s more like a couple bucks a jar so… no problem.”

Sam caught it now when he looked up; Dean at the stove, eyes hazy and on Cas, intently watching Cas savor his virtual feast. 

“Oh, for cripes sake…”

“What?” Dean jumped, went back to stirring the pot of soup he was making.

“I’ve got food porn going on to the left, eye porn out of my own brother to my right…”

“Pickle chips would be nice,” Cas said emphatically. “On the side. Not in the sandwich.”

Dean broke into a grin, the tip of his tongue peeking out between his teeth and eyes dancing.

“You said porn and Cas said pickle,” he muttered.

“That’s it,” Sam marched over and jammed the shopping list in Dean’s back pocket, wearing his ‘I’m so done’ face and pointing at the pot. “Give me the spoon…”

“What?”

“ _You two_ go do the shopping and I’ll finish this. Oh, and by the way…” he dropped his voice as Dean handed it over. “Maybe find a quiet side road, field or alley on the way back and get it out of both your systems for the day? So I don’t have to watch…. _this_?”

“They might have those tables set up at the grocery store,” Dean gave Sam a ‘you’ll be sorry, babe’ tone as he collected his jacket. “Handing out samples, y’know? We’ll be getting treats… you’ll just be standing here stirring soup… and I’m getting laid either way.”

“Jerk.”

“You had your chance…”

“Dean do you think…” Cas was right behind him. “Will they really have samples at the grocery store?”

“Only one way to find out. C’mon… we’re burning sunlight on grocery day.”


End file.
